


The Sakura Tree and the Dead Fashionista

by misura



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokuto and the sakura tree have a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sakura Tree and the Dead Fashionista

**Author's Note:**

> you don't have to be sugar high to read this, but it might help. (or possibly not.)
> 
> post-Tokyo Babylon, in the sense that Hokuto is very much a ghost in this.

"Pink is a great color. It looks very good on you."

_"Thank you."_

"Still, the same every time? Doesn't that get boring? I mean, I'm not saying you should pay any attention to fashion, but it's nice to have a change every now and then, don't you think?"

_"I never quite thought about it that way."_

"How about purple? Or blue?"

_"I like red."_

"No, no, not with your leaves _that_ shade of green, you don't. Trust me."

 _"Oh."_ Inasfar as it was possible for a tree, the sakura sounded somewhat crestfallen.

Hokuto comfortingly patted its bark. "Don't worry about it. Plenty of people struggle with finding a color combination that works for them. You know, why don't we start with something neutral?"

_"I suppose it can't do any harm."_

*

Seishirou incredulously stared up at the sakura. "You want me to bring you _what_?"

 _"Vanilla ice cream,"_ the tree said. _"With the ghost of a spoon."_

"You want me to murder a spoon?"

_"And vanilla ice cream."_

"Right."

*

Mutual half-hearted murder attempts gotten out of the way, Subaru had allowed Seishirou to drag him off to a conveniently nearby located ice cream parlor. It was nice, sometimes, to have a bit of ice cream.

Seishirou talked for a bit about the weather, why Subaru should quit smoking, the amount of rain they'd been having recently, how Subaru needed to eat regularly, the odds of a heatwave this Summer, the way Subaru's unfortunate habit of leaving home without an umbrella might make him catch a cold one of these days, the fact that Subaru's sister's spirit seemed to be possessing a tree -

"Wait, what?"

"You'll get wet if you walk home in the rain without an umbrella, Subaru-kun."

"I meant about Hokuto's spirit."

"Oh. Well, obviously, I wasn't going to ask for your help, seeing as how you hate me and everything. I mean, it doesn't bother me _that_ much. I can cope. With the tree thing, I mean."

"Yes."

"More ice cream? My treat, naturally."

"Thank you. Will you take me? To the tree?"

"Certainly. Whatever you desire, Subaru-kun."

*

_" - and now you're married and not allowed to try to kill each other anymore. Instead, you should bring me more ice cream. I like ice cream."_

"This is completely ridiculous," Seishirou said. 

_"I can make you kiss, too."_

"Seishirou-san doesn't want to kiss me."

_"Yes, he does. I'm a tree; I know these things. I am very smart."_

"Don't argue with the crazy, sugar high tree, Subaru-kun."

 _"Hey! It's not_ my _fault you only ever fed me dead bodies."_

"It was tradition."

_"It was always the same old thing. I want to try new things."_

"Well, we can't bring you any ice cream if you keep us prisoner here."

_"Promise, first."_

"Fine."

_"Then kiss."_

"Fine."

_"Then more ice cream."_

*

"Sei-chan sure knows where to find the good stuff."

 _"He's a very cute boy,"_ the tree said. _"Verry annoying and stubborn as well, sometimes."_

"Subaru's like that, too."

*

"Tree marriages don't count."

"Well, this is awkward. I mean, I already sold my apartment, so I can't very well go back there. And you _know_ how hard it is to find a decent place to live in Tokyo."

" ... Just until you've found a new place, then. And I still hate you."

"Of course, Subaru-kun. Your apartment is very cozy, but you're right: it's not quite big enough for the two of us. And since you're busy with work, obviously, I'll be the one looking for our new home."

" ... "


End file.
